Cave
is an playable character and one of three members belonging to the Leanbox organization SMD. She's close friends with Chika and 5pb, who are also Leanbox natives. People tend to think of her as a cool and stylish adult woman, but in reality she is self-conscious about the fact that her appearance doesn't translate well to cuter outfits. Cave and Falcom were released as DLC after the game came out, making them permanent party members. Cave uses the Necromancer's Wrath (scissors) and the Wind Master's Havoc (feather) both from Cave Co.'s game Deathsmiles. Personality A somewhat quiet, calm looking woman who is known to be the best friend of 5pb, along with being cool and stylish. She is very strong for a human, even when compared to the Goddesses. Somewhat of a hero, she often comes in to save Nepgear and her group. She also seems to have a hidden playful side, shown by an event where she seems to have fun playing in the water with Nepgear and teasing 5pb about her most embarrassing moments. Appearance Cave is a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. Cave wears a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots ate long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Cave is first met when she saves Nepgear and the others from the monsters the party had been sent to fight by Linda who posed herself as Chika. Again she saves the party later on, after they pursue Linda after her disguise was revealed by Uni. They had been assaulted by numerous monsters. Human Ending: She is seen laying down with other characters (IF, Compa, Nisa, Nepgear, Falcom, Gust, 5pb) in a circle in their pajamas. True Ending: She is seen with 5pb after the fight with Arfoire, offering a chance to go on a concert tour. She is also seen in the photo with all the protagonists from both Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia-mk2 next to 5pb. Power and Abilities Cave uses either a feather or scissors in combat. Cave is one of the most powerful characters in the game. While her HP and defense are average, she more than makes up for it with her high attack power and evasion. She can almost do a combo every turn and can almost attack every turn as well. She also has very powerful skills in combat. Cave is almost a must in your main party if you download the DLC. Cave's Abilities: Full Burst Option: Cave fires a laser beam from four devices at an enemy, it can hit multiple enemies at once. Malicious Heaven: Cave fires spheres of wind at an enemy causing medium damage. Time to Die!: Same as Malicous Heaven except fire orbs instead. Paradise: Cave lowers a enemy's TEC making it harder for them to hit her and her allies. Divine Dodge: Cave raises an ally's AVD making them harder to hit. Black Label: Cave's ultimate move. She first starts this powerful move by firing blue and red spheres spinning at her foe causing heavy damage to an enemy. There are two endings to this attack. One ending is that she runs her hand up her body and snaps her fingers causing an explosion this ending happens if Cave kills the enemy with the attack. If the enemy survived the sphere barrage, Cave will jump in the air and summon two mechanical bees. The bees will attach to her and she will fire a beam at the enemy, causing an explosion that does multiple damage. Time to Perish: Cave and Nepgear's combo attack. Cave fires a barrage of red spheres at the enemy in a straight line while Nepgear waits for an opening. After that, Nepgear comes down with her sword striking down at the enemy causing an explosion. This move is one of the strongest moves in the game. Quotes *''"I should elucidate who I am. I belong to the Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox Special Mission Department."'' *''"This is what we in the SMD call "bullshitting." "'' *''"If you fail to quit your childish antics, we really will leave you to die."'' Gallery Trivia *As she is a shooter, as seen by her field/battle moves, she references the arcade genre of "shoot em ups", mostly of the bullet hell variety. **Her appearance and weapons are Deathsmiles inspired **The format of some of her special attack is that of a horizontal shoot'em up, such as Deathsmiles. **Black Label itself takes the format of a vertical one with the target getting the role of the player. ***Black Label is a term for extra content/remixed music that Cave tends to add to home ports of their games with a few variations, such as Death Label or Mega Black Label. ***The two Mechanical bees that appear in the extension are based off of Hibachi, the infamous 'true final boss' of the DoDonpachi series. *She is based on the company, Cave Co. *Cave came in 14th place in a recent popularity poll. *Cave's Black Label attack can glitch the game until the PS3 is reset. Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:DLC Category:Human characters Category:Mascot characters Category:Cave Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Mk-2 NPC